Three In the Morning
by JoongStarr
Summary: It's three in the morning and all Tatsuma wants to do make sure Kyouichi's nightmares go away. Hiyuu Tatsuma. Horaiji Kyouichi. KyoTatsu. Shonen-ai.


**Author's Note: **This is my first Tokyo Majin fic ever so reviews would be appreciated so I can know how I did with this. I may write more for the fandom. I may not. Depends. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Tokyo Majin

Tatsuma never actually felt the need to protect Kyouichi in or out of battle. He knew that the other male, with his brash mouth and tightly toned physique, was strong enough to handle whatever was thrown at him whether it be a physical or psychological challenge. So whenever they fought together, Tatsuma didn't stay close because he was worried. No. He stayed close just for the love of fighting together. They made a perfect team. The two of them together had no blind spots and rarely any obvious weaknesses. Kyouichi was one of the strongest in the group and he made sure that it was known with his often cold remarks and very large attacks. Even his laid back walk managed to radiate waves of underlying power that seemed to be ready to expose itself at any given moment in time should someone cross him.

That's why when Tatsuma bolted up in bed to the sound of a scream and whipped his head in almost every direction expecting to find some kind of threat, he was stunned to find that it had come from the auburn haired male beside him. Kyouichi sat up straight, his body looked uncomfortably rigid as his wide, slightly frightened eyes spared a glance around the room. The ends of his hair was damp with sweat and his hands shook as he slowly brought them up to cover his quivering mouth. Tatsuma's heart began to pick up speed in his chest as he noticed all of these strange things occurring with Kyouichi and the worry began to quickly seep in. It didn't take him long, maybe a few seconds for him to get over his initial shock and as soon as it was over, Tatsuma reacted and placed both hands on Kyouichi's stiff shoulders to turn him so they were facing each other. Tatsuma ran his eyes over the young man's rigid form in an attempt to find any sign that he had been harmed in his sleep but found none. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or even more troubled.

"Kyouichi?" He asked, voice coming out soft and calm despite the panicky feeling building up in his chest. Tatsuma furrowed his brows, concern gracing his gentle features when he laced their hands together and noticed the slight trembling raking Kyouichi's body. This wasn't like him, Tatsuma thought as he brought his hand up to cup the other's cheek. There were some things his longtime best friend and boyfriend just didn't do. Showing fear was one of those things. Not even when they were alone together did Kyouichi ever submit to fear or admit to being afraid of anything. For the longest time, Tatsuma just assumed it was because the strong male really wasn't afraid of anything he came across. His pride wouldn't let him. But as Tatsuma tightened his grip on Kyouichi's hand and stared into those wide, panicked brown eyes and took in his slightly opened mouth that sucked in shallow breaths as his chest heaved up and down, he realized that Kyouichi was able to feel fear and maybe on some rare nights like these, he needed comfort and protecting even from those invisible threats that didn't have a way of hurting him. Tatsuma frowned and glided a slender hand from Kyouchi's knuckles all the way up to his cheeks where he brushed a few locks of auburn hair from his face and tucked it behind his ear. He hated this. He hated seeing Kyouichi like this. It hurt his heart but he didn't want to accidentally do anything that would embarrass the auburn but then again he couldn't just not do anything. With a small sigh Tatsuma lightly grabbed the back of Kyouichi's neck and brought him in for an embrace, taking his other arm and securing it around the other's slender waist.

"Terrible nightmare?" Was all he asked and tightened his grip, spreading his legs to pull the male between them when Kyouichi nodded into his neck. They'd been together for three years and not once has Tatsuma had to hold him quite like this nor vice versa. Neither of them ever really needed it. Normally, a squeeze of the shoulder, a small kiss or a quick but meaningful hug was enough to comfort the other in a rough moment but this time Tatsuma didn't bother to try any of those things first. Maybe he didn't bother because this look … was something he'd never seen before. He hated it. Tatsuma ran his fingers through Kyouchi's soft locks of hair and began planting small kisses on his shoulder, inwardly sighing with relief when he felt the other start to relax. "Horaij?" He didn't mean for it to come out sounding so uncertain but it did. When he didn't get a response he rubbed Kyouichi's side and placed a kiss on his cheek to try and coax the other into saying something since he hadn't spoken a word since he'd woken up.

"I'm … I'm cool. You can let go." Kyouichi's voice was soft, breaking slightly as he spoke. He stiffened, eyes widening slightly when he tried to use his hands to push away from the blue haired male only to have Tatsuma tighten his grip. "Come on, man. Back off." Kyouichi tried again and frowned. He blinked and looked up at Tatsuma's face, his features softening somewhat when he noticed the tense look donning the normally smiling young man.

"It was a memory wasn't it?" It came out sounding more like a statement than a question. Tatsuma knew that Kyouichi's childhood was rough but that was about it. Childhoods were something neither of them were comfortable discussing. But today, at three in the morning, he wished he knew so that way he'd have at least some kind of idea as to what the nightmare had been about. He hated it. Tatsuma pulled away and grabbed the other male by his biceps so that they were a few inches apart. He looked at Kyouichi, actually deeply looked at him for the first time in years. He'd always assumed until just now that he knew exactly what Kyouichi looked like but now as he stared at him he began to see things he hadn't recognized before. He'd always knew Kyouichi's skin was tanned but he never realized how surprisingly soft and flawless it was with the exception of the scar on his chest. He noticed things like how pink and perfectly plump his lips were and how they displayed a slight pout. His eyes traveled to those beautiful, deep brown orbs surrounded by long, full lashes and it was all framed by thick locks of soft auburn hair. Kyouichi wasn't beautiful. He was handsome and he couldn't imagine someone like Kyouichi ever getting hurt or having to experience something horrible but he knew that both of those things happened. To both of them. But tonight, instead of just parting and laying down, he wanted to do something more. Kyouichi was always the one doing the comforting no matter how little physical contact was needed. Kyouichi was always the protector. The initiator. Tonight, he wanted whatever bad memories that plagued his mind tonight to go away, far away.

"Tatsuma, what's going on in that head of yours?" Was Kyouichi's question as he brushed a set of bangs out of the blue haired male's face.

Tatsuma didn't reply, instead he brought his hand behind Kyouichi's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't a hard chaste kiss like they usually were however, this time it was soft and sweet as Tatsuma pulled Kyouichi in closer by the waist and ran his tongue along the male's lower lip, quietly asking to enter. When he felt those lips slightly part, Tatsuma delved in with his tongue, running it along Kyouichi's causing the auburn to sigh in his mouth. He was going to make those memories go away. With a single hand, Tatsuma gently pushed Kyouichi's shoulder to lay him down and pulled the blankets back over them. They never held each other in bed either. Tatsuma mentally added that to the list of things they never did and placed a hand on the side of Kyouichi's face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. He let a small smile grace his features as the auburn's eyes slowly closed and Kyouichi exhaled heavily. If this were Aoi, he would've probably asked about the dream. Asked what it was about and after she finished telling him, he would say that none of it was real and that she didn't have to worry because he would always be there to protect her. But this wasn't Aoi at all. This was Kyouichi and Kyouichi didn't need to be asked questions and he didn't need to hear things he should already know. If Tatsuma did ask, he would probably just get a shake of the head and get told to go back to sleep. Tatsuma stiffened, eyes widening slightly in surprise when the object of his thoughts shifted, burying his face in Tatsuma's neck.

"Hiyuu"

The voice was muffled but Tatsuma could still recognize his name being softly called. He relaxed and let his arm drape over the young man's thin waist.

"I don't need you to be all over me." Kyouichi's voice began to gain back its strength as he spoke into the male's neck and tiredly nipped at the skin. "I'm a guy, not some weak ass chick."

"Well," Tatsuma started, smiling good-naturedly as he noticed Kyouichi's demeanor start to normal out. "You could always scoot away. It's understandable." He offered in that slightly teasing tone only Kyouichi could ever pick up on.

Kyouichi flushed and pressed his face deeper between the junction of Tatsuma's neck and collar bone. "Hn. Whatever, man."

He wouldn't tell Kyouichi that if he really didn't want to be held then he would have been moved away some time ago. There wasn't a point. He wouldn't even tell Kyouichi that he wanted to keep him wrapped in his arms just like the auburn was right now because the words weren't important. Only the actions mattered right now and he was going to make sure that those terrible memories stayed away for the rest of the night.


End file.
